


The Seven Wolves

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [1]
Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura begins to try to fix couples together, Talia hires a professional in order to sate her daughter's need for matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the matchmaking fic series I promised. There are 8 stories in all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia comes up with an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for The Seven Wolves. TGBT will be updated next.

Cora, Malia, Allison, and Matt got together with Derek.

"Laura has been trying to set me up with someone," Matt groaned.

"You too? Oh my God, she's been throwing me together with Stiles." Derek responded.

"She has a point, you two make a perfect couple." Matt laughed. Derek growled causing his younger sister to move away warily. Seeing her cousin's anger, Malia decided to take the spotlight off him.

"I've been on so many blind dates, and Allison has enough problems without Laura deciding to get involved." Malia spoke before she scowled darkly.

"That reminds me, when will you break up with Scott?" Cora asked Allison.

"Preferably before Malia kills the jerk." Matt threw in.

"Soon, most likely. Just please don't tell Laura." Allison pleaded.

"I won't, but big sis have ways of finding stuff out." Cora warned.

"Don't remind me," Allison moaned. Seeing his sister's distress, Matt turned to Cora.

"That reminds me, how is the dating scene going for you, Cora?" Matt asked his cousin.

"Let me tell you!" Cora yelled. Everyone groaned. They knew that this would be a long story.

* * *

Laura and Braeden had some time alone. They were cuddling.

"Stop meddling with your siblings and cousins, Laura." Braeden chided.

"But Derek and Stiles would be so cute together." Laura protested.

"Leave it alone. It will happen on its own." Braeden stated as she kissed her lover. Laura smiled as she returned the kiss.

* * *

The Hale pack were having their annual meeting.

"We are here to welcome some new pack members." Talia began.

"Those are Erica Reyes, Boyd, and Liam Dunbar. They were bitten elsewhere, when they moved back here, they asked to join the pack." Will added as he stepped aside to allow the after-mentioned pack members step forwards.

"Welcome to our pack," Laura smiled as she hugged Liam tightly. He was squished under the force of her arms.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles met at a diner. The pair gravitated towards each other. They were aware of the chemistry they had, but they didn't want to ruin their friendship. Stiles looked around warily. He was never sure if Laura was watching them.

"Don't worry about her. She's busy fawning over the new pack members." Derek reassured his worried friend.

"Thank God!" Stiles sighed in relief as he took his seat.

"You couldn't have said it any better." Derek replied.

* * *

 Will, Talia, Peter, and Chris were meeting to talk.

"We can't be the only people that noticed Laura's meddling." Will mentioned.

"I do agree with her. Derek and Stiles are perfect for each other. Everyone else have noticed." Peter replied.

"I don't approve of Scott. I honestly believe Allison deserves better." Chris scowled.

"I agree. His inability to decide whom he likes better is putting a strain on both Allison and Kira. It's only a matter of time before Malia decides to take matters in her own hands and deal with McCall on her own. Kira is her best friend after all." Peter responded.

"So what should we do?" Will finally asked.

"We make a call to a matchmaker. Speed up this whole process." Talia suggested.

"Smart idea, Talia." Chris approved.


	2. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matchmaker pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted right after.  
> In this uni; Lydia knows about the supernatural. Matt and Allison are Hales by birth. They along with Malia are Peter and Chris's children. Things and events happened differently, you'll see how different as this series progresses.

Boyd and Erica were hanging around the mall. The pair was close but they were still too shy to admit their actual feelings.

"How do you like our new alpha?" Boyd asked his friend and secret love.

"Talia is really nice! She is also really protective." Erica beamed.

"I like her, too. We can trust her." Boyd smiled.

* * *

Allison and Lydia were bonding at Lydia's house. The girls watched Heathers: The musical and painted their nails. Allison and Lydia were still firm friends. Their boyfriends' rivalry couldn't stop it.

"I can't deal with Scott's indecisiveness. I worry that Malia will make good on her threat and try to kill him." Allison confessed.

"She's going to do it next full moon. Better break up with him now." Lydia advised.

"Why did she have to get Papa's homicidal tendencies?" Allison groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"Would Malia just slightly hurt someone? I wonder how much she tolerates Jackson." Lydia wanted to know.

"Depends on for who. She is very protective of her friends and family." Allison responded.

"I'll take that as a high possibility." Lydia decided.

* * *

 Malia and Matt were trying to get to know Liam. They thought that he was adorable.

"Have you ever been drunk?" Malia asked.

"Yes. When I turned 21, I got wasted at a party." Liam replied.

"Where did you go to school?" Matt asked.

"A boarding school, I nearly got expelled. Brett and I had a falling out shortly afterwards, so I changed schools and attended Beacon Hills High." Liam replied.

"I know who you're talking about! Kira introduced me to him!" Malia exclaimed.

"Oh, um, cool," Liam smiled weakly.

* * *

 "How are the new pack members taking to us?" Chris asked his husband.

"Liam is bonding well with Malia." Peter responded.

"It's good that she is making more friends." Chris smiled. Peter kissed his temple and held him close.

* * *

 Katrina Crews knocked on the door. She had an important appointment.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Crews. I'm Will Hale. Please come in." Will said as he answered the door. Katrina followed Will in. After they were both seated, Katrina was promptly handed a list.

"Here is the list my wife made. All of the couples are on there." he said.

"This will be very helpful. Nice meeting you. I must get back to the office." she smiled. Then she went to her car and drove to her office. Once she was back in her office, she pinned the list to her bulletin board. Katrina then looked at the list and picked the first couple. Snapping her fingers, she cast a spell.

"Let's see how this plays out." she mused.


	3. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes to a new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw.

Erica woke up. She sat up and looked around. Everything was different. She was surrounded by woods and animals. The blond looked at herself before screaming. She was in Snow White's dress.

"This cannot be happening! What is even happening?!" she cried.

* * *

Derek, Malia, Cora, and Matt all woke up. However, they weren't in their individual rooms. They then noticed others were asleep next to them and they they looked at their pajamas.

"What is going on? Why are we dwarves?" Cora asked. Liam, Aiden, and Ethan then woke up. They saw their clothes and instantly panicked.

"We need to go and check on everyone. Now!" Derek growled.

* * *

Lydia woke in a dark room. A tall mirror stood in the corner. Pushing the covers away, she was confused when she found herself clad in a black and purple gown. She stood up and walked to the mirror. She jumped away when she saw a face.

"Stiles?" she gasped.

"Lydia! Get me out of this damned mirror!" Stiles shouted.

"Oh my God! Stiles, you're the Mirror and I'm the Wicked Queen." Lydia spoke into dawning horror. Then she screamed. It was so shrill that she broke the glass vase in her bedside table.

* * *

Allison got up. Her head spun as she looked around. This wasn't her room and her pajamas was very uncomfortable. Then she looked down at herself.

"Cool! I'm a Huntsman!" she exclaimed then she paused as she thought about her pack.

"I wonder what everyone else is." she pondered.

* * *

Laura and Braeden woke up to a bright light. When their eyes adjusted, they noticed it was a huge TV. They were in a room with a large plushy sofa and armchairs. Tables had been placed around the room. There was a snack machine, soda fountain, and a coffee machine. Paper plates and cups were provided.

"Okay, where are we? Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful for the snacks, but where are we exactly?" Braeden asked. The TV was switched to an image. The girls gasped as they recognized everything.

"We're watching Snow White! Starring our pack members!" Laura gasped.


	4. Laura's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TGBT will be next to be updated.

The dwarves ran through the house. They opened the front door only to run into Erica.

"You too? Oh my God, what is happening?!" Erica exclaimed.

"If you are Snow White, then who is Prince Charming?" Ethan wanted to know.

"Let's find out." Derek said.

* * *

Matt grabbed Liam and Malia. He then snuck away with Cora and Aiden. When the five were some distance away, Matt released the duo.

"This is Aiden, he's one of our allies. Aiden, meet Liam, one of our new pack mates." Cora introduced.

"Hi." Liam said shyly.

"Hello." Aiden nodded.

"Anyway, Aiden and I are going to introduce you to the art of pranks." Matt declared.

"Art of pranks?" Liam asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Papa taught me and I brought Aiden in." Matt explained.

"It won't work. Dad and Aunt Talia said they prank-poofed the house." Malia informed the boys.

"Way to spoil the fun." Aiden huffed.

* * *

Allison ran towards the scream. She knew Lydia's scream anywhere. When Allison burst into the room she saw Lydia's outfit and a familiar face. She made a face when she saw the hideous purple gown then she took a closer look at the mirror.

"Wait...Is that Stiles in the mirror?" she asked.

"Yes! I hate this whole situation! I'm stuck in a black room of nothingness!" Stiles started a rant.

"This strangely reminds me of 'Sisters Grimm.'" Allison stated as she referred to the book series Malia had introduced her to.(1)

"Exactly! I don't want to be like the Mirror." Stiles declared.

"I don't want to be this Wicked Witch neither!" Lydia shouted as she clenched her fists tightly. Sharp nails bit into her palms. As her face turned nearly as red as her lipstick. The strawberry blonde was so angry.

"This needs to be fixed." Allison stated.

* * *

 Boyd was the last to wake up. He rubbed his face before pulling back the covers. He looked at his lower body and was taken aback. Where did these tights come from? All of sudden, Erica, Derek, and Ethan burst into his room. They stared at each other.

"Did we just find the Prince?" Ethan asked. Erica and Boyd could barely meet the other person's eyes. Erica was blushing furiously.

"Laura has something to do with this." Derek growled as he face-palmed.

"Let's go and find her and get this straightened out." Ethan suggested.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Laura and Braeden were glued to the screen. When Ethan suggested that they go looking for the oldest Hale sibling. Laura pouted.

"I didn't do anything!" she protested.

"What you were doing before doesn't make you look innocent." Braeden sighed.

"Shut up, honey." Laura said, as she threw a piece of candy at her lover. Braeden caught it and kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sisters Grimm is where I got the idea to place Stiles as the Mirror. His personality comes from the series.


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves figure out what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Boyd and Erica were shy around each other. The pair would blush when they were near each other. They'd even avoid each other. However, their friends knew for certain that they were absolutely cute together. They just needed to realize it.

* * *

The dwarves were talking about Laura. They could not find her and they needed answers.

"She couldn't have done this if she's not here..." Malia was saying.

"It could be someone else that is doing this. Maybe another matchmaker." Matt offered.

"I've got it! Mrs. Hale could've hired someone because Laura wouldn't stop meddling and they put us in fairy tales to make us tackle our feelings." Ethan declared as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh no! We're next. We are so next!" Derek and Cora both moaned. Malia and Matt were in vehement agreement with their cousins.

"Let's get Boyd and Erica together so we can get out of this world." Aiden suggested.

* * *

"They figured it out! That's my family!" Laura cheered.

"I'm so proud of them." Braeden smiled. Laura got up and started to dance around the room. Braeden laughed at her and got up to look for snacks.

"Hurry up! It's just getting good." Laura smiled.

* * *

Lydia stomped down the hallways of her castle. Her anger made everyone shrivel up.

"I need to get that apple to Snow White. But who is she?" Lydia seethed.

"Maybe it's Ethan or someone else. But he seems like the least possible choice though." Allison theorized.

"Snow White doesn't fit him. So go with someone else." Stiles said to Allison.

"My question is which fairy tale fits you. Because we all know that you and Derek are perfect for each other." Allison replied mischievously. As Stiles spluttered, Lydia snapped her fingers and purple smoke billowed. When it cleared, the Wicked Queen was now a Hag. Lydia went out with a tray of caramel apples. She came across a small cottage with a young woman in front of it. Erica was given a apple. She accepted it because being poisoned was the last thing she expected to happen. Erica then took a bite of the delicious looking apple. She soon became drowsy as she munched at the apple. Yawning, she rested her head and went straight to sleep.

* * *

 The dwarves rushed towards the woman. They checked her for any signs of life and instantly panicked. Two of the dwarves chased after Lydia. About 10 minutes later, Lydia got close to a cliff only to stumble. Lydia screamed as she plummeted off the cliff.


	6. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura takes a drastic measure to avoid the pack's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out ch 6 will be up tmw.

Derek and the other dwarves went straight to Boyd.

"You must do something. She will not last long." Derek started.

"What can I do?" Boyd asked in confusion.

"You're her true love. Your kiss will break the spell." Derek explained. He knew the fairy tales by heart, having been forced to watch the Disney princess movies with his sister and cousin when they were little.

"Fine. But I'm sure that this won't work." the young man replied.

* * *

Boyd leaned down and kissed Erica softly. Her blue eyes slowly opened. Light began to move around them. The dwarves were now fully grown and in their normal clothes. Everyone sighed in relief. Erica and Boyd were no longer in their prince and princess clothing.

"Thank God! We're free!" Aiden exclaimed.

* * *

As Boyd and Erica kissed everyone else were rejoicing their new found freedom.

"Are spells normal in this pack?" Liam asked in confusion.

"Nope. Not at all." Malia replied.

"The only thing you have to worry about is Uncle Peter's pranks or a prank war between Uncle Peter and Matt." Cora informed the younger werewolf.

"Thank goodness." Lydia sighed.

"We need to figure out who is doing this." Allison warned.

* * *

"I'm so glad I am out of that mirror!" Stiles was giddy. He spun and jumped on Derek and kissed him. Derek went quiet as he was kissed.

"I knew it." Allison chuckled as Cora and several others stared in disbelief. Matt took several pictures of the kiss.

"This is perfect!" Matt was besides himself with glee.

"Send me the pictures." Braeden smirked before Laura grabbed her.

* * *

 When Laura grabbed Braeden, she quickly ran away with her lover. The future alpha didn't want to deal with her siblings' wrath! The pair ended up in the woods.

"You're hiding from the pack because they think you caused all of this, aren't you?" Braeden asked.

"Pretty much." Laura admitted.

"My cowardly little wolf," Braeden grinned. When Laura growled, she kissed her softly.


	7. Polling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt does something to Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6! AToTT is next.

Boyd and Erica was alone together. Instead of speaking, Boyd kissed Erica. When he pulled away, she whispered.

"I love you." Boyd held her close and whispered back.

"I love you too."

* * *

Peter and Chris got together with Will and Talia at a bistro for lunch.

"Nice work with Erica and Boyd, Talia." Chris complimented.

"Thank you." Talia smiled. As they spoke, Peter glanced outside only to freeze when he spotted something odd.

"What is your son doing?" he asked. When they turned, they were shocked to see a livid Derek chasing after Matt down the street.

* * *

Matt laughed as he ran from a growling Derek.

"Derek, what is happening?" Will asked as he came outside of the restaurant with the other three adults.

"I posted a pic of Stiles kissing Derek!" Matt laughed.

"You forgot to mention there are more than one picture. They're all over town!" Derek exploded.

"Peter, he is definitely your child," Chris groaned as he glared at his snickering husband. Will was busy trying to calm down his furious son before he sprouted fangs and fur.

* * *

 Lydia, Allison, Erica, Cora, Kira, and Malia got together for girls bonding time at Lydia's house.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Cora asked.

"I broke it off with Scott." Allison replied.

"Aw. I wanted to hurt him. You always ruin my fun." Malia pouted.

"Will you mind if I send you after Jackson?" Lydia asked.

"Now that's an idea!" Malia brightened.

"Malia, no!" Allison exclaimed.

"Malia, yes!" Malia replied. Cora and the others started to laugh.

* * *

 Stiles was approached by Tara Graeme and Jordan Parrish.

"What do you two want?" Stiles asked the two deputies.

"We want to say that you and Derek are the perfect couple." Tara stated.

"So, that's a yes." Jordan added.

"Oh G-you too?" Stiles was mortified. He turned only to spot Laura laughing.

"Matt posted the pictures and set up a voting poll. The voting poll is on if you and Derek make an adorable couple or not." Laura snickered.

"Matt did what?!" Stiles shouted.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. Enjoy.

Will and Talia was hosting a get together for the Hale pack and their allies. There were chips, dip, and dishes of food at the refreshment table. A cooler was filed with ice and soda nearby. Everyone had brought a side dish or dessert. Noah was putting steaks on the grill.

"Can I please get some help here? Peter has just vanished!" Noah yelled.

"Ugh, he always does that." Talia groaned as she face-palmed in exasperation.

"I got you, Mr. Stilinski." Ethan offered as he took the plate so Noah could put on the steaks quicker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris were in their bedroom. Peter had dragged his husband away for some alone time.

"Peter, your sister will get suspicious. Let's go back." Chris protested.

"She'll understand, baby. Don't worry." Peter responded as he sniffed at his mate's neck. Chris snorted as Peter buried his nose in his neck. The human wrapped his arms around his husband. They kissed and Peter smirked. They continued to kiss, getting carried away in the process.

Meanwhile, Malia, Allison, and Matt noticed that their parents were both missing. Will ended up sending them to find Chris and Peter. The siblings were checking all the rooms, then they opened their bedroom door and screamed. They then slammed it and ran down the steps. The now traumatized trio left behind their mortified parents. Peter and Chris were cringing. They didn't want their kids to see that.

"Never...again." Allison whimpered. Her younger siblings nodded vehemently.

* * *

In the game room, Derek and Stiles, Kira, Aiden, and Brett and Liam were playing poker. Brett and Liam glared at each other when they weren't looking at their cards. Kira had to break up many fights between them and Stiles was getting tired of having to play referee when their fights got physical. Stiles and Derek were just awkward around each other. Whenever they talked to each other, it was a few words and only if necessary. Kira and Aiden looked absolutely sick of their friends' angry and awkward behavior. Finally Aiden had enough, he took matters in his own hands and ripped the quartet a new one.

"That's it! You two, stop acting like you don't love each other! Brett and Liam, stop acting like you're five and work out your own problems!" he yelled. Derek raised his eyebrow as Stiles gaped. Liam looked ashamed and Brett glared.

"Okay, now that the elephant in the room has been addressed. I have a full house." Kira stated, laying down her hand.

* * *

 The den had been turned into a dance floor. Couples and friends all danced together. Laura, Braeden, Boyd, and Erica ended up on the dance floor. Everyone enjoyed the music and company. They danced together through the night.

* * *

Katrina turned up the volume of her TV. She observed the party closely through her crystal ball. She smiled at the images. The first couple was together and happy.

"So many choices, so little time." Katrina mused as she went over the list of remaining couples. She continued to observe the party.

"Aha! I know who's next!" she exclaimed as she came to a decision.

"Let's get to work." she finished. As she began to move her hands over her crystal ball.


End file.
